Yasogami High School
Yasogami High School is one of the main settings of Persona 4. Appearances *''Persona 4'' / Golden **''Persona 4 (Manga)'' **''Persona 4 The Animation'' / Golden Animation *''Persona 3 Portable'' *''Persona 4 Arena'' / Ultimax *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Main Setting Profile ''Persona 4 It is located within the rural town of Inaba. Yasogami High is split between two buildings; the Classroom Building and the Practice Building. The Classroom Building has three floors, with each floor corresponding to the school year; first years on the first floor, second years on the second and so on. The Practice Building has two floors, and each floor house rooms for different school clubs and activities. ''Persona 3 Portable'' In the summer (on female side) you have a competition with the sport club in Inaba. During this trip you meet the Yasogami High students and Yukiko Amagi when she was young, also Chie Satonaka is referenced. You pass the day on Yasogami High and the night at the Amagi Inn, and like in Persona 4, the music changes with "New Days" for the day time and "Like a Dream Come True" for the evening. ''Persona 4 Arena'' A replica of the school was recreated for the P-1 Grand Prix. The school is in chaos due to the tournament taking place and the student council president attempts to control the situation, sometimes asking for help from the Investigation Team. ''Arena Ultimax'' When Inaba is covered in the Red Fog, Yasogami High transforms into a tower similar to Tartarus. The Persona Fragments gather at the top of the tower, where the summoning of a god shall take place. The areas inside vary considerably, from the areas seen inside the replica of the school form the P-1 Grand Prix, to locations from Port Island. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' The Investigation Team and S.E.E.S are sent to an alternate world outside time in the form of Yasogami High. Much like the Yasogami the Investigation Team is from, the school is housing a Culture Festival, with four of the clubs acting as labyrinths filled with shadows. Phantoms in the form of humans fill the school, performing the same actions and saying the same words over and over. The falso Yasogami high in the main setting and hub of the game and it contains facilities that accomodate its guests, namely a Velvet Room, a Nurse's Office and a Handcrafted Workshop. The Velvet Siblings take charge of these facilities. In addition, a Clock Tower exists in this Yasogami High, which does not exist in the real world high school. The hallways of the school act as the main hub for the party's meetings. Many of the displays happening at the school are visited by the groups during stroll events. Eventually they learn the school was created from Rei's memories thanks to Zen's power as Chronos, making it an alternate reality inside the underworld. Should Rei be erased, the school would likewise vanish and anything found in the world during that time would likewise be erased, removing them from the natural flow of time which would rewrite history to remove their birth and all memories of them. After the Clockwork God is defeated, the Persona users return to their own realities while Zen and Rei depart into the Sea of Souls, and the false Yasogami High presumably has served its purpose and vanishes. Members Notable Students *Protagonist: Transfer student. Second year, class 2. *Yosuke Hanamura - Second year, class 2. Found on the second floor of the Classroom Building. *Chie Satonaka - Second year, class 2. Seen on the Roof of the Classroom Building. *Yukiko Amagi - Second year, class 2. Stands in front of the bulletin board at the Classroom Building lobby. *Kanji Tatsumi - First year, class 3. Can be found outside the Sewing Room at the Practice Building. *Rise Kujikawa - First year, class 2. Stands outside Classroom 1-2. *Naoto Shirogane - First year, class 1. Found at the right of the lobby from the entrance. *Saki Konishi - Third year, class 3. Worked at Junes after school. *Naoki Konishi - First year, class 2. Found outside Classroom 1-1. *Hanako Ohtani - Second year, class 2. Seen on the second floor of the Classroom Building. *Daisuke Nagase - Second year, class 3. Hangs out with Kou outside Classroom 2-1. *Kou Ichijo - Second year, class 1. Hangs out with Daisuke outside Classroom 2-1. *Ai Ebihara - Second year, class 1. Lounges at the shoe locker area. *Ayane Matsunaga - First year, class 2. Found near the stairs of the Classroom Building's second floor. *Yumi Ozawa - Second year, class 3. Found near the stairs of the Classroom Building's second floor. *Aika Nakamura - Second year, class 2. Anime-only character. Faculty *Kinshiro Morooka aka Morokin/King Moron - Philosophy Teacher, 2-2's Homeroom adviser. *Kimiko Sofue aka Queen Tut - World History Teacher and sister of Gekkoukan High's Mr. Ono. Can be found on the Classroom Building's 2nd Floor stairwell. *Mr. Kondo - P.E. and English Teacher. Also the adviser for the Basketball and Soccer Club. *Mr. Yamada - Geography Teacher, frequently makes inappropriate comments about female students. *Mrs. Nakayama - Math Teacher. Usually found on the Classroom Building, 3rd Floor. *Mr. Hosoi - Classical Literature Teacher, has a small handpuppet of himself. *Noriko Kashiwagi - Biology Teacher, Morooka's replacement as 2-2's Homeroom Adviser. * Unnamed principal Quests Gallery }} Trivia * Like the other school emblems in the series, the school logo of Yasogami is reminiscent of the logo of the German car manufacturer Mercedes Benz. Art Director Shigenori Soejima, however, stated that this was unintentional. * The name "Yasogami" translates literally to "eighty gods" and is a reference to the number of gods in the Shinto religion. * In , after Narukami defeats , it creates an alternate universe in which the entire cast of the game, including Narukami, now attend Yasogami High, this despite the fact some that some of the cast are too old to be still going to school. Category:Schools Category:Persona 4 Category:Persona 4 Locations Category:Persona 4 Arena * Category:Persona 3 Portable Locations